kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Holly Krew
Name: Holly Krew ( But likes to go just by Krew ) Gender: Female Age: 16 1/2 Type of Magician: Animal Charmer, Path of The Gods, Statuary Parents: Mom-Gigi Krew Dad-John Krew Appearance: She has long wavy butterscotch blonde hair, which she often dies the tips diff. colors or a single color, sometimes with strips going from her roots to her tips. She often wears it in a high ponytail. Her eyebrows are a pale chocolate brown and she keeps them on fleek. She has piercing crystal blue eyes. She has caramel freckles that cluster and spread out from her nose to her cheeks. She has full pink lips. She likes to wear ripped denim shorts with a cargo belt that she keeps useful items in like shabtis or pens and papyrus, and loose linen graphic tank tops that she makes herself and black sneakers. She has a fair skin tone and rarely wears makeup. She is very short, 5'3. She is quite skinny 100 lbs. She has long eyelashes and a bright white smile. Personality: She is very fun, bubbly person. If your a stranger then she may come off as quiet and uninviting. She enjoys laughing at everything ( mostly her own jokes though ). She always has the corniest of jokes in her memory. She is an angel when parents are around, but when they leave she is crafty and manipulative. If you offend her she may charm and animal to go to your house and get in your bed. She is very stubborn and strong willed. She is also very lazy. She often makes Shabtis do her work. She can easily read hieroglyphics and write spells on the spot. She charmed a black scorpion to be her pet. Seriously, do not offend her, because most likely that scorpion will be in your bed or shower. She is an introvert and enjoys reading. She procrastinates everything, like if you tell her to do something she will wait till midnight to do it. She is a night owl. She has one girl best Friend named Kitty. But she mostly hangs out with guys because 1. its less drama, and 2. Its more fun! She has a British accent. She is very agile, too. She does gymnastics, martial arts, and dance. Likes: ANIMALS, Food, Her fluffy bean bag chair she reads in, Balloons, Her loved ones, Scorpions, Winning, listening to music Dislikes: Boredom, Bullies, Losing, Being made to do something on time, Homework, Stuck up snob girls, Strength: Charming animals, Reading hieroglyphics quickly, Writing spells Weakness: Seeing her friends and family get hurt, fighting animals History: Her parents told her she was a magician when she was ten, when she communicated with a scorpion and brought it home. Her parents gave her the Kane Chronicles series to read along with the survival guide to help her understand better. She practiced the spells in the books a lot. She lives in a house in the country surrounded by nothing. But, a city is close by and she can just ride her bike there or something. Weapons: A staff with a unicorns head carved at the top. Her staff can turn into a ring and whenever she needs it she can just flick whichever hand its on. She also uses spells and Shabtis.